


Say No to This

by Moochitats



Series: Hamil-trilogy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adultery, Also i succ at names, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Hamilton AU!, I succ at writing angst pls bear w/ this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moochitats/pseuds/Moochitats
Summary: You were stressed one day, trying to figure out how to approve your plans to congress.And he shows up to relieve it





	Say No to This

**_[ Hamilton (ish) au!]_ **   
**_[ warnings: mentions of adultery/ nsfw themes]_ **

 

“There’s nothing like summer in the city, someone under stress meets someone looking pretty. There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it and [F/N] by herself. I’ll let her tell it”

 

You haven’t slept in a week. You were weak, you were awake. You thought to yourself ‘ You never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break.’ You were longing for Iwaizumi, missing your dear husband Tooru, but you knew you needed to get your debt plan through.  
Your grasp on your quill was tight; you moved your hands swiftly but diligently to convey your thoughts on your proposal. You were in the middle of a sentence when you heard a knock on your door.  
‘Who is the idiot who dares disturb me from my work?’ You thought as you study up from your desk to answer your door. You quickly made your way down your stairs, your hand on the door handle. You swung open the door to reveal a tall, young, and rather handsome man on your doorstep.

 

“Good day Madam Oikawa.” The man said, his tone slight alarming. You greeted him then proceeded to ask him his name and to state his business.

 

“My name is Kageyama Tobio.” He said, smiling a bit. You returned the smile, but you were getting impatient.

 

Your eyes darted to his face. He had quite the face, a muscular body, but he was covered in bruises?

 

“I know you are a woman of honour, I’m so sorry to bother you at home, but I have nowhere else to go, and I came here all alone.”

 

He said;

 

“My wife’s been doing me wrong, beating me, cheating me, mistreating me. And suddenly she’s up and gone. I don’t have the means to go on.”

 

He removed his cravat to reveal a rather large bruise on his collar bone. You felt bad for the man. Your mind thought of an idea to try and help this poor soul.

 

“I can offer you a loan and I’ll walk you home too.” You offered, making the males smile wider. You went to get the thirty bucks you had socked away. You locked the door to your house. He offered his arm and you gladly took it.

 

You found out he lived a block away. You stopped in front of a building you presumed was his. You retracted your harm from his body, making him slightly uncomfortable.

 

“I should go home now; I hope you can face your wife.” You said. He turned red; he took your arm and led you inside. You tried fighting back but his grasp was too strong for you to pry off. He led you to his bed, pushing you to lay on it. You dress had hiked up your leg a bit.

 

He hovered on top of you, removing his cravat and unbuttoning his shirt. His hand was resting on your leg.

 

_**“Hey. . .”**_ He said sexily.

 

“Hey. . .” You said back in a nervous tone. His face was inching toward yours; you can feel his breath on your cheek.

 

“Stay” He begged. Your face turned red. You pushed him of the bed, and got off quickly clutching your right hand, where your wedding ring was. You prayed to the lord to give you the strength to resist him and say no.

 

You went to the door and clutched the door handle, trying to turn it over and leave this man’s house. Kageyama didn’t say anything; he just stood behind you, curious to see if you were to actually leave.

 

_And you did._

 

 

**_In your head._ **

 

He had spun you around and placed his mouth on yours. Your shoulder tensed up as he ravished your mouth. But you didn’t fight back. His hands were on our head and yours on his neck.

 

And things lead on after the other.

 

You wished that was the last time you saw him. You said that last time, but he became your past time. Your stressed was replaced with pleasure. A month after your frequent visits to him, you’ve received a letter from Ms Kageyama Haruka.

 

Curious, you opened the letter to read its contents, and it said;

 

_“Dear Ma’am, I hope this letter finds you in good health, and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth. In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck. You see, that was my wife who you decided to----“_

 

‘fuuuuck’ You thought as sweat trickled down your forehead. You continued to read the letter she had addressed to you.

 

_“Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold; so time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled. And hey, you can keep seeing my whore of a spouse; if the price is right. If not I’m telling your husband.” She wrote, signing off with her name._

 

You hid the letter, and you raced to his place. You knocked on his door with all your might. He opened it after the third knock.

 

“Madam Oikawa, what a pleasant surprise for you to visit me again.” He said with a smirk. Your blood boiled, hands pushed him inside. You screamed “How could you!” in his face. His eyes showed fear. He said;

 

“No ma’am!”

 

He was a half dressed, apologetic mess, he looked pathetic. He cried, holding your arm;

 

“Please don’t go ma’am!”

 

You pried his hand from your arm;

 

“So, was your whole story a set up?” You asked, glaring at his crying face.

 

And he said;

 

“No ma’am!”

 

You were in front of his crying form;

 

“Stop crying! Goddamnit get up!” You shouted at him, making him flinch in fear.

 

“I didn’t know any better” He whispered out to you. You turned away from him again.

 

_“I am ruined. . . “_ your footsteps nearing the door.

  
He heard him get up and his arms wrapped around your waist, halting your movement.

 

_“Please don’t leave me with her, I’m helpless”_ He begged you. You place your hands went to his hands to try and remove yourself from his grasp.

 

“How could you do this to me?” You said full of venom, hands still trying to remove his. He was so desperate to keep you within his reach.

 

“Just give her what she wants and you can have me. . . “ He offered. You felt his tears on your shoulder.

 

“I don’t want you”

 

“Whatever you want,”

 

**“I don’t want you!”**

 

“If you pay, you can stay!”

 

“I don’t----“ His mouth was on yours, cutting your statement short. Your hands on his chest trying to push him away, but he won. He led you back to the bedroom;

 

 

**_and you know what happened next._ **

 

 

 

 

Hours after, you placed you head on his, eyes staring at his sleeping form. Your hands roamed his naked body once more. But you were interrupted by a cough coming from the doorway.

 

**_It was Kageyama Haruka._ **

 

She made her way to the bed with a smirk; her eyes looking up and down on the scene that happened on her bed.

 

“So?”

  
You let out a sigh.

 

_“Nobody needs to know. . . “_ You said, placing a hand in front of her. She shook your hand.

 

**_The fire started to burn down your happiness._ **


End file.
